I Think I Am Crazy
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Ficlet/ Curhatan Jaejoong pada Yoochun/ "Aku rasa aku sudah gila."/ Kemampuan Yunho yang hebat apa kau yang terlalu sensitif, Jae?/ Friendship!Yoochun & Jaejoong/ Hint!Yunjae & Yoosu/ RnR please


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __Yoochun and Jaejoong as main character__, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**HINT!**__ YunJae and Yoosu_

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung (U-Know) Yunho **dan** Kim (Hero) Jaejoong****,**** Park (Micky) Yoochun**, dan **Kim (Xiah) Junsu** milik_**GOD**_**, Their Parents, DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, JYJ, YJS****, **dan** YSS**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**You're My Miracle – DBSK || Summer Dream – DBSK**

.

.

.

**I Think I Am Crazy**

_._

.

.

"Yoochun_-ah_."

Aku menghentikan kegiatan membacaku ketika mendengar suara soulmateku yang tak bersemangat. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"_Waeyo_?"

Dia menatapku lemas, "Aku rasa aku sudah gila."

Aku menyerit heran. Aku menaruh buku yang tengah aku baca ke meja lalu menatapnya dalam, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Blank—hanya itu yang aku lihat dari mata doenya. Dia pasti sedang bingung. Ya, pasti.

"Kenapa?"

Aku dengar Ia menghela nafas panjang, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan lemas.

"Aku rasa aku sakit, Chun."

"Kau terlihat sehat di mataku."

Lagi, Ia menghela nafas. Ia menggeleng lalu mengerah tertahan, "Bukan fisikku. Tapi sakit yang lain, Chun."

"Matamu terlihat kosong Jae. Cepat katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan!"

Jaejoong berteriak keras sekarang, Ia menatapku dalam, "Katakan sejujurnya padaku!"

"Katakan apa? Jangan membuatku bingung!"

Jaejoong menatapku miris lalu menutup wajahnya, "Aku rasa aku gila, Chun."

"Gila kenapa?"

Jaejoong semakin dalam bersandar pada sofa. "Kau tahu aku baru saja selesai bermain drama 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu di sana aku mendapat adegan berciuman 'kan, Chun?"

"Kenapa? Kau terlalu _excited_ dalam adegan itu?"

"Malah kebalikannya, Chun..."

"He? Maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi, Ia menutup kedua matanya lelah, "Aku malah sama sekali tidak... _you know_..."

"Bergairah?"

Dia mengangguk, "_Yeah_. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan dalam adegan itu."

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu biasa melakukan adegan itu dan akhirnya kau merasa bosan," balasku tenang namun Ia kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Ah, kau pasti juga berpikir seperti itu ya, Jae?" tebakku.

"Awalnya, ya, aku berpikir seperti itu," Jaejoong menanggapi pelan.

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya lalu menengkurapkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ya! Jae! Cepat katakan!" Karena malas beranjak dari sofa yang sedang aku duduki, aku menendang kakinya untuk memaksanya bicara. Jaejoong menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

Ah, tunggu. Wajah memerah?

Seulas seringai terlihat di wajahku, "Kau teringat seseorang, eoh?"

Jaejoong mengerang pelan, wajahnya semakin merah. Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Jadi siapa _yeoja_ yang beruntung mendapatkan hatimu?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Aku menatapnya dalam lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Dia... _namja_?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. **Bingo**! Ternyata hal ini yang jadi permasalahannya. Aku mendekati Jaejoong lalu mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hei! Katakan padaku bagaimana cerita sebenarnya!"

Jaejoong mengerang lalu mendudukan tubuhnya, Ia menatapku memelas.

"_Aniyo_! Aku tidak akan menarik permintaanku! Cepat ceritakan!"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu mendorongku, "_Arra_! Aku ceritakan!"

Aku nyengir kuda lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam lalu menatapku.

"Hish... saat aku berciuman dengan Hyojoo_-ya_..."

"Postman to heaven?"

"_Ye_."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Saat aku bersamanya aku tak merasakan apapun. Yah, dia memang _yeoja_ yang menyenangkan tapi aku tak merasakan perasaan spesial terhadapnya. Saat membaca script juga aku tak terlalu memusingkan adegan ciuman itu bahkan saat berhadapan dengannya sebelum adegan itu aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun selain profesionalitas belaka, tapi saat menciumnya..."

"Tapi saat menciumnya?" Aku melemparkan pandangan penasaran.

Jaejoong kembali mengerang tertahan kini Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Hish! Aku teringat Yunho!"

"Ha?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya sedangkan Ia menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang di majukan.

"Yunho?"

Ia mengangguk tanpa menatapku. Aku tertawa keras melihat responnya. Mendengar tawaku, Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aah~ sekarang jelas kenapa posemu aneh saat mencium Hyejoo sangat aneh."

Jaejoong menatapku heran.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tau?" Dia mengangguk. Aku kembali tertawa.

"Jae~ Jae~ sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan untuk tidak terlalu cuek!"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah! Cepat jelaskan kenapa poseku aneh?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralkan tawaku, "Aneh. Kau seperti menuntut. Ciuman dengan pose mencekik itu aneh kau tahu."

"Apa aku mencekiknya?"

"Dengan kedua tanganmu di lehernya? Yah, kau terlihat seperti sedang mencekiknya." Aku berucap sembari menggerakkan tanganku seperti sedang mencekik leherku sendiri. Jaejoong terdiam dan menerawang jauh mendengar ucapanku.

"Jika kau berpikir tentang Yunho saat itu..." Jaejoong kembali menatapku, aku melempar seringaiku padanya, "_You really missed the taste of Yunho lips, right_?"

**Blush!**

Tawaku meledak ketika wajahnya kembali memerah. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melempariku dengan bantal sofa.

"Yak! berhenti! Aish, Jae! Jangan buat berantak—YAA!"

Jaejoong berhenti melempariku dengan bantal sofa ketika aku memekik kesal. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk—yang tentu tidak berefek sama sekali padaku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Kalian berdua benar-benar aneh."

Jaejoong menatapku tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku terkikik, "_Well_... kalian berdua sudah menghabiskan 'malam panas' saat perpisahan kit—"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika sebuah bantal sofa kembali mencium mukaku. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dan Jaejoong balas mendelik.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata 'malam panas'! Aku sama sekali tidak mel—"

"Tidak melakukan sesuatu 'eoh? Lalu kau melakukan apa sampai erangan dan desahanmu itu menggema di seluruh Dorm?" Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis ku naikan.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan wajah yang memerah, "D-dia hanya menciumku," bisiknya.

"Hanya itu? Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman kau bisa mendesah seperti itu? Kemampuan Yunho yang hebat apa kau yang terlalu sensitif, Jae?"

"_Both_!"

Aku terkikik mendengar ucapannya. Aku meraih telepon di sampingku lalu melemparkannya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan sigap menangkap telepon itu sebelum menghantam lantai.

"Yak! Ke—"

"Hubungi dia!" Aku memotong ucapannya, Ia menatapku sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat. Sembari menunduk, Ia memutar-mutar telepon di tangannya.

"Kau takut dia tak menerima teleponmu?" tanyaku tenang dan sesuai dugaanku Jaejoong mengangguk lemas. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja Ia pasti mengangkat teleponmu."

Jaejoong mendongak menatapku tak percaya, "Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"_Well_, ku dengar hari ini dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan sesuai kebiasaannya dia pasti sekarang sedang..."

"Tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya sembari menerawang jauh," lanjut Jaejoong sembari tersenyum kecil. Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tak senang aku menghubunginya?" Jaejoong menatapku ragu yang kubalas dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tak senang? Tidak mungkin! _I bet Yunho will jump from his bed when you call him_!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "_Gomawo_ Chun. _You're the Best_!"

Aku tertawa, "_I know_, Jae."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan lalu menekan rangkaian nomor yang sudah Ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Jae, kau tahu," Jaejoong menatapku yang tengah beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. Aku tersenyum kecil, "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasakan 'menjadi gila' karena seseorang."

Jaejoong tertawa, "_I know_."

Aku meninggalkan ruang tamu tepat setelah Jaejoong mengulas senyum lembutnya dan berkata, "_Yeoboseyo_, Yunnie_-ya_". Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air dingin, namun belum sampai kakiku melangkah ke dapur, mataku terkunci pada sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di dekat dapur. Seulas senyum kulukiskan ketika aku mengubah haluan menjadi ke kamar itu.

Sesosok namja terlihat ketika aku memasuki kamar. Namja yang telah berhasil membuatku menjadi buta akan seluruh keindahan dan membuatku hanya menatapnya dan tak bisa berpaling darinya. Hanya tawanya yang paling indah terdengar, hanya senyumnya yang paling manis, hanya suaranya yang paling merdu, hanya wajahnya yang paling sempurna. Hanya Kim Junsu.

Aku mendekati Junsu yang tengah fokus dengan game yang tengah Ia mainkan di laptopnya. Ini yang ku benci, **saat bermain, Ia melupakan sekitarnya**, bahkan Ia tak sadar kini aku berada di belakangnya.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pundaknya dan tentu saja itu membuatnya memekik kaget. Ia segera mem_pause _gamenya dan menatap ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat senyum lebar di wajahku.

"Chun_-ieeee_~ kau mengagetkanku!" protesnya sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Siapa suruh kau tak menyadari keberadaanku."

Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut pipi chubbynya. Ia langsung menunduk malu setelah aku melepas kecupanku.

Aku tersenyum lembut lalu menghirup aroma rambutnya.

"Su_-ie_," panggilku lembut sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hm?"

Aku merasakan tangan Junsu mengusap lembut tanganku yang melingkar di pundaknya. Aku tersenyum lalu menggenggam kedua lengannya.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae_, Chun_-ie_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End (dengan gajenya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, katakan saja, UAPA INI!? *kubur diri*

Ditengah ke gak moodan saya, tiba-tiba terlintas ide gaje ini ketika saya sedang dengerin Bigest Station ep 119, emang gak nyambung sebenernya, tapi ide saya emang selalu muncul di saat yang ga tepat~ -_-. A~ saya butuh FF yoosu! GIVE ME YOOSU FF! GIVE MEEEEE! /slap

Last, RnR please? *puppy eyes bareng JaeSu*


End file.
